


rematch

by narcissablaxk



Series: Head Games [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 1x09 without Robby, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The real sparring match that would have happened, karate as foreplay, lawrusso, no beta we die like men, unapologetic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk
Summary: Daniel and Johnny get that "rematch."
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Head Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129370
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	rematch

The first time Johnny got his mouth around Daniel’s cock was at the end of a fight. They’d promised each other a rematch, a sparring session in Daniel’s private dojo, which was just as fucking rich as Johnny pictured, all quiet sterility and soft tatami mats. They were both a little drunk, Daniel smelling vaguely of his vodka martini and Johnny definitely one beer too deep to fight. 

Their sparring session started well enough; they bowed and circled each other for a few minutes, eyeing each other for weakness that might have sprung up in the thirty-some-odd years since they last fought. 

It was Johnny who struck first, and Daniel who dodged, and they ducked and avoided each other for a few more seconds before Johnny managed to land a kick to the middle of his chest, just hard enough to force him to stumble back. 

It knocked his hair out of its perfect alignment, and it hung over Daniel’s forehead, unimpeded and freed. Some pieces of it were just long enough to fall into Daniel’s eyes, brown on brown, caramel on chocolate. 

He got close enough to kick Johnny’s back, stabilizing leg and used the momentum to slam Johnny into the mat, most of the force absorbed. Still, Daniel landed heavily on top of him, a product of the drink more than sloppiness. 

It was easy to flip him over from there – to use his hips to buck Daniel’s much lighter body up and over and to roll on top of him. 

He was breathing heavily through his mouth, chest heaving underneath Johnny’s, eyes dark and depthless, and locked on Johnny. He struggled, a weak attempt even by LaRusso’s standards, and Johnny used the struggle to grab his wrists and pin them, heavy to the mat, too. 

The rest of Daniel’s breath left his mouth in a huff, and he rolled his hips against the pressure of Johnny’s body, the hard line of his dick pressing against Johnny’s hip. 

He seemed to realize what he did as soon as it happened – he went very still, his eyes darting all over Johnny’s face, looking for some kind of clue. Johnny watched him flounder, still riding the wave of arousal that rocketed through him. He looked down at Daniel, hair mussed, mouth open, flush high in his cheeks, and made a decision. 

He leaned down, close enough to kiss him, and waited. He could feel Daniel’s breath come back in a gasp, his eyes closing like he knew what was coming, like he welcomed it. 

“Please,” he said quietly, brokenly, and Johnny closed the space, his hands leaving Daniel’s wrists to cup his face, to keep him still. Daniel responded immediately, arching his back into the kiss, a moan tumbling out of his mouth when Johnny pushed his tongue inside. He gripped Johnny’s hair in a tight fist without pulling, just stubbornly keeping his mouth in place. 

His other hand was sneaking underneath Johnny’s flannel shirt, pushing it off one shoulder. He released Johnny’s hair to get the shirt completely off, his hips working in a steady rhythm against Johnny’s, hypnotic and torturous with slacks and jeans in the way. 

“Tease,” Johnny gasped against his lips, sinking his teeth into Daniel’s bottom lip when he laughed. 

“Shirt off,” Daniel replied, pulling away long enough to yank off the grey shirt Johnny still had on. 

“If you say so, LaRusso,” Johnny said, sitting up with his thighs on either side of Daniel’s hips, unbuttoning his stupid shirt that had so many stupid buttons. He sat back and pulled Daniel onto his lap, forcing the shirt down his shoulders and the undershirt off. Daniel let him do it, eyes half-lidded and darker than he remembered, mouth bruised. 

Daniel wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist, his bare chest pressed against Johnny’s, slight where Johnny was broad. Johnny pulled away to look at him, a different person now with something like anticipation in his eyes. 

“What?” Daniel asked, somehow still breathless. 

“Nothing,” Johnny said, using his bigger hand on Daniel’s chest to push him back onto the mat. He made quick work of Daniel’s belt, trying not to listen too close to the desperate sound Daniel made as he did it. His hands were shaking. 

He left the belt in the loops and unbuttoned Daniel’s pants, reaching his hand in to palm him gently. Daniel pressed his hips up into his hand, needy and greedy and exactly the way Johnny always imagined he would be. He leaned over him to press a kiss to his chest, tenderer than he intended, and, to make up for it, roughly yanked his boxer briefs and slacks down his thighs. 

“John –”

“Want me to stop?” Johnny asked, already on his knees between Daniel’s legs. 

Daniel looked wrecked, glassy-eyed and mouth open, looking down at Johnny with something that looked like adoration. “No.” 

“Good,” Johnny said, taking Daniel’s dick in his hand and guiding it into his mouth. He started gentle, just bobbing his head up and down, his hands keeping Daniel’s hips still against the mat. 

“Shit, Johnny,” Daniel breathed, his hand dropping to Johnny’s shoulder and tightening, fingernails digging into his skin. “Johnny –”

Johnny released one of his hands from Daniel’s hips and ran his fingers up Daniel’s bare torso, settling his fingers against the side of Daniel’s face. He looked up in time to see Daniel turn to them and take two of his fingers into his mouth. 

His erection was straining against his jeans, the suction of Daniel’s mouth on his fingers a phantom pleasure that almost stalled out his own rhythm, Daniel’s dick almost impossibly hard in his mouth. He could feel Daniel moaning against his fingers, his thighs shaking. 

He let go of Daniel’s other hip and let the other man thrust into his mouth, his feet struggling to find purchase and leverage against the mat, his hips stuttering an uneven pattern. Johnny gripped Daniel’s thigh and let his thumb press a soothing circle into it, gentle and soft even while he sucked harder, Daniel’s mouth falling open so he could whine at the change. 

“Johnny,” he said it insistently, and when Johnny looked up, Daniel was looking down at him, sweat gathering at his temples, his hand on Johnny’s shoulder still a tight grip. “I’m –”

Johnny didn’t speak, but gave him a nod and Daniel was coming in his mouth, hot and wet and Johnny swallowed it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sitting back on his haunches, watching Daniel come down with a satisfied smile. 

He crawled up Daniel’s side, holding himself up on his elbow and draped an arm over his naked torso. 

“I think I won the rematch,” he said smugly. Daniel, still out of breath, swatted him on the chest and didn’t speak.


End file.
